


Turuhalme in the Greenwood

by RinzlersGhost



Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Holiday prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinzlersGhost/pseuds/RinzlersGhost
Summary: A mini fic that features the good king Thranduil and a female reader. Holiday shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Thranduil/FemReader
Series: Holiday Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075340
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Decorations

**Author's Note:**

> Aran-nin - my king  
> Meleth-nin - my love  
> Ada/adar- father

Thranduil couldn’t remember the last time he’d celebrated Turuhalme. You, on the other hand, found it no coincidence that the elves’ celebration of the winter solstice and humans’ festival celebrations happened around the same time.

You were giddy with glee and beside yourself and Thranduil was amused, and a little bit worried. You were gone for most days on end, only stopping for a sleep before you were gone again, most mornings before he even got up. Sometimes he wondered where you had gone off to.

The opening nights of Turuhalme grew closer and he finally caught you. “And just where do you think you’re going?” Thranduil asked. You blushed, holding the box close to your chest.

“I guess you will have to find out.” You replied. Thranduil started to open the box when your next words hit him by surprise. “No, don’t!” Startled, he dropped his hand. “My apologies, _aran-nin_.” That had gathered the attention of more than a few guards. Thranduil raised an eyebrow. It was rare these days that you addressed him so formally. 

“I would like to see you at Turuhalme.” Thranduil murmured, fingers on your cheek instead. You nursed his hand to the side; he was warm and you’d been out in the freezing weather. You hoped it would snow soon. “Am I understood?”

“Yes, _aran-nin_.” You replied, sidestepping him to continue on.

“Y/N.” Thranduil murmured. “My name is Thranduil.”

“Don’t tease me, _meleth-nin_.” You replied, the term a whisper on your voice. You were public with the king, however that didn’t change your uncertainty about being seriously public with him; he was the king after all. You backed away, heading on your original course, the giant tree in the center of the square. It wasn’t a fir tree or anything of the sort, but it was the best chance for a holiday tree you had seen. You had spent days threading several lengths of a popcorn string and creating little baubles to hang from the branches. You’d also enlisted the captain of the guard to help you find branches laden with pine and wrap them around banisters and house gates and walls. Tauriel had been overjoyed to help but you could have dealt without the incessant teasing about the relationship between you and the king.

Finally Legolas had had to put a stop to it, for your cheeks burned red in embarrassment and he was worried that you would get sick, or worse that Thranduil would catch you like this and demand to know who had been tormenting the one he loved.

For now, he and you worked in silence together. “I think I know why you’re doing this.”

You shrugged. You were half-elf here; you had been mortal in your birth world. “Can I not enjoy my own holidays?”

“It’s more than that though. You want to do something for my Ada.”

“I would like to share my customs with the people of the woodland realm.”

“Are you expecting me to believe that you haven’t done all this... and kept it secret from him because you aren’t doing it for him?”

“Listen I...” There was some truth to what Legolas said. You wanted your first winter season with Thranduil to be special.

“I also heard you commissioned something special for you to wear.” Legolas murmured. “I’m not sure that his eyes will be at all on the customs you’ve shared.”

“Oh don’t you dare start!” You hissed.

“I’m serious, Y/N. I know he only has eyes for you, yet you still shy away from taking his love seriously.”

“I do not doubt Thranduil’s love!” The words came out harsher than you intended. “I also do not  _ not _ take it seriously.”

“Then why do you still call him _aran-nin_?”

“That is not your concern. But he is still my king.”

“And you are his queen.” Legolas replied.

“That... isn’t something I expect you to understand.” You muttered.

“Then enlighten me.” You stopped and stared at him for a moment, debating on whether or not it would be a good idea to tell Thranduil’s son, of all people, that calling Thranduil _aran-nin_ still gave you butterflies in your stomach. He was a king... and he had chosen you of all people. You were grateful for his love, even more than honored to have him choose you to be his wife and dear queen. Calling Thranduil _aran-nin_ still sent shivers down your spine, especially when he was in such close proximity to you. You could have sworn there was a mischievous gleam in his eye every time you said it, but if it was offensive to him, then you would stop.

“Has he said something to you about it?” You asked finally. Legolas shrugged.

“He mentions that you seem more distant as of late, but suspects that you are doing something for the winter solstice. I did everything I could to ease his nerves.”

“I hope your _Ada_ knows that he is impossible sometimes.” You finally replied, wrapping your last garland around the outside gates, pinning a branch of berries in the middle. “I will take care of it.”


	2. Candles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tolo - come  
> Meleth-nin - my love  
> Aran-nin/aran - my king, king

You were able to sneak into your shared chambers before Thranduil ever came to bed. You suspected that he was either late working in his study or perhaps caught entranced in a book in the library. Either way, he was absent and that gave you the time you needed to... spruce up your living chambers for a moment. You admired the silken red blanket that adorned the bed. There were half a dozen things you could think about doing on that bed, but that wasn’t really your purpose here tonight. Dozens of little candles dotted the room, lining out pathways to the alcove and to the bed, purposefully stationed far apart so that none of his sweeping robes would get caught in the flame. Mostly, you tucked yourself onto the alcove, laying against the chaise with a blanket pulled over your form.

“ _Tolo_ , Feren.” The King’s Guard peeked his head into the room. “Is Thranduil busy?”

“I can unbusy him if he is.” Feren replied.

“That would be most appreciated.” You murmured quietly, hearing his footsteps fade away. It wasn’t long before the door cracked open and someone stepped inside.

“Stars, _meleth-nin_.” Thranduil breathed, gathering his robes in his hand and sweeping to your side. “What have you done?”

“Impressed you, I hope?” You asked.

“You never need to try to impress me.” Thranduil murmured, kneeling to your side. “Feren said you needed me. I feared the worst.”

“I may be busy but I certainly haven’t been in trouble.” You replied, cupping his cheek. “Sorry to have worried you.” You murmured, eyes slightly downcast. “Is it too much, _aran-nin_?” The words almost just slipped out.

“Why do you call me that? We are alone, Y/N.” You grimaced slightly, finally sitting up and patting the chaise beside you, where he took a hesitant seat. That time you  _ had _ seen hurt flash through his eyes. One leg crossed over you as he stretched out, laying his head back. You lowered yourself against his chest, wrapping the blanket over both your forms.

“You picked me of all people. A wary traveler in your kingdom. A half-elf.” You finally replied. “ _Aran_ Thranduil.” 

“And you call me king regardless of your position at my side.” He said blankly.

“I’m inclined to think perhaps you don’t understand?” You asked. Thranduil raised his head for a moment because there was something... sad... in your voice. “If you wish me to stop calling you that, then I will. But as I explained to your son, it has nothing to do with me not taking our relationship seriously, because I do. But I call you _aran-nin_... and I am reminded of when I was just a traveler passing through your kingdom, and you were a king who offered me shelter. It has also reminded me of...” You blushed a little at the thought, “Some more intense moments involving you and perhaps pinning me up against a wall... on multiple occasions.  _ Aran-nin.” _ That time Thranduil raised up completely on his elbows, giving you a more intense look as shadows danced across his face from the flickering candles.

“You call me it because you wish for me to be rough? Angry? Coarse?” Thranduil asked.

“Sometimes I wish you would be a little more... Well, you’re an intense ellon, Thranduil. I don’t know if it’s worry or your work or perhaps my own absence, but you seem... almost ill compared.”

“I am not ill.” Thranduil replied. “I have been busy, true enough. I apparently have not made enough time for you, hervess-nin.” Thranduil murmured. “I could not imagine that you liked to see my temper or my wrath.”

“Or perhaps I have not interrupted enough.” You replied.

“Perhaps not.” He murmured. “So that is the reason for candles and silks? Planning on something were you?”

“Perhaps.” You replied. “If you want it.”

“You think I wouldn’t?” Thranduil asked softly, wrapping his arms around you. “You are the best decision I have ever made in my life.”


	3. First Snow *Explicit/NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran-nin - my king  
> Bereth-nin - my queen  
> Meleth-nin - my love

You had hoped that the first snow would happen on Turuhalme but as always the weather had a mind of its own. Soft glistening snowflakes spun through the air as a bitter wind bit beneath the blanket, covering the two of you in a thin sheen of white.

“So it came early.” Thranduil remarked quietly. “Still...”

“It makes you look even more beautiful than you already are.” You could not help but pay him that compliment, his hair dusted in glimmering snowflakes. You slipped from his arms as he gave you a look; even he wasn’t immune to compliments, spinning on the alcove, catching the snow everywhere you could.

“Hm.” He watched you for a moment, finally joining your dance, catching your arm with one hand and slipping the other around your waist.

“ _Aran-nin_!” You whispered, breathless. “Thranduil. But you have not...”

“I have not danced in a long time, yes, but you are my wife, my queen. I would be remiss in not joining you.” Thranduil replied, pulling you flush into a more intimate dance, his eyes amused as he smirked, both hands on your hips now. You pulled him down for a fierce kiss, holding him close as snow swirled around you both. It felt like something out of a fairy tale. He broke that fantasy by grinding himself against you.

“My king!” You gasped.

“We are alone.” Thranduil murmured.

“But we are still outside!”

“I do not care.” He replied, fingers sliding down your hips, catching the fabric of your dress in his hands and tugging it up around your waist, unlacing his own leggings.

“If we are doing this, truly, I’m not missing out on my chance to see you.” You muttered, sending his outer robes to the ground in one swift tug. You took care of your own dress quickly, to find him unbuttoning his robes, shrugging them off.

Biting wind bit into your skin and you shivered, but oh, it made the touch of his hands so much more worth it as fire burned your skin everywhere his fingers touched. “Thranduil!” You whimpered as he enveloped you in a warm embrace, but that didn’t last long as he pressed you up the castle wall, one hand wrapped around your own, stretched high above your head as he used his other to guide his cock into you. You couldn’t do much of anything other than whine and whimper beneath his hands as his hips moved deftly, rocking up into you with searing heat.

Thranduil chuckled softly. “Is this what you wanted, _bereth-nin_? Or do you want more?”

“More, I want more!” You whined. His chest pressed into your back and he grabbed you, tracing his fingers all the way down until they reached your clit, teasing endlessly, in a way not meant to bring pleasure but to absolutely leave you begging for more.

Thranduil pressed his face in the crook of your neck, kissing and nipping his way along the length of your neck, up to your jaw and you felt his tongue on the shell of your ear. “My King!” You could not help the cry.

“You want your King?” He thrust up sharply, not at all gently. “Do you want your King!? Answer me, Y/N!”

“Yes, yes, I want my king!” Thranduil chuckled, his breath in your ear.

“Beg.” You twisted your head around to try to look at him but he pressed himself closer against you. “Beg for me.”

“My king.” You whispered, breathless. “My king, please! _Aran_ Thranduil please!”

“Please what?” Thranduil asked. 

“Please make me come.” You whined.

“Such a gift. Pray tell me why I would give it to you?”

“Because you love me.” You replied cheekily, grasping at straws for a moment.

“Say it again.” He ordered.

“Because you love me!”

“I do love you, _meleth-nin_.” Thranduil whispered. “I’m close... and I will give you what you want.” You felt his body seize up beneath you as he groaned out, hand likely squeezing your wrists so hard it would leave bruises, and his fingers finally circled your clit, bringing you to the heat of pleasure.

“Thranduil!” Your legs trembled as you came and for a moment all you could feel was the warmth of his body against yours, and then you became aware of the chill of the wind and coldness of your chest against the castle wall. 


	4. Cheers *Explicit/NSFW*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laich - sweet  
> Aran-nin - my king  
> Bereth-nin - my queen

You sank into the warmth of the bath as you shivered, snow melting fast inside. On rare occasion, Thranduil pulled a bottle of wine from his personal storage, pouring you both a glass.

“Cheers.” He murmured.

“To?”

“First snow. The beginning of winter.”

“To many more nights as exciting as this one?” You asked. His eyes drifted the bruises around your wrists but you cupped his chin.

“Even though I hurt you?”

“Nothing I didn’t enjoy.” You replied, kissing him sweetly. “You could always join me, you know.”

“Heh.” Neither one of you cared as water spilled out onto the floor as Thranduil stepped in, laying against you, long legs hooked over the edge of the tub. “I will admit that I’ve missed being close to you. With Turuhalme coming up, I would have liked to have gotten more work done so that I didn’t have to work during the festival.”

“Care to unburden on me?” You offered.

“Lord Celeborn wants to expand Lorien into the Greenwood.”

“I wasn’t aware that he needed land. There is so much of Lorien unexplored. Why does he need a portion of our land?” You asked.

“I believe it’s a mutual exchange of land he wants, two parcels next to each other that we both own on our respective sides.”

“Did you ask for the other piece of land in exchange?” You murmured.

“Should I have?”

“It seems only fair that you swap ownership. If he wants it that badly then he needs to offer something of fair value in return.”

“It does not concern our people, but I wonder if it would concern the path through the Greenwood.”

“Would that not be good for us in the long run?” You queried. He sank up to his chin in the water.

“I don’t know.” You kissed the top of his head softly, running your fingers through his hair idly while taking a sip of the wine.

“Why don’t we take a night to ourselves and find out tomorrow? Provided we don’t get snowed in?” You asked quietly, setting your glass aside to give him your full attention, pouring water over his tipped head and massaging soap in. You rinsed it out until it gleamed, setting some of it aside to kiss his neck, lips dipping below the water as you started. You placed one arm over his shoulder, your lips making their way up to his hairline and moving up, just behind his ear and you couldn’t resist being a little tease, nipping softly at the shell of his ear, tongue running behind the first action. You could feel the soft rumble start in his chest-- it could have been anything, a growl, a purr, or just a rumble of a moan.

_ “Thranduil.” _ You breathed softly. Bless elves and their sensitive ears if he was going to keep making those sort of sounds.

“Mmmm.”

“ _ Laich aran-nin.” _ You murmured, kissing his cheek.

“I’m listening.” He replied.

“I’m sure you are.” You whispered, kissing your way back to his ear. You knew he had his quirks. There were certainly places he didn’t like to be touched, but you were working on them with him. And then there was this. You had discovered it entirely by accident; one day he’d gotten angry at you and you had gotten angry right back, which had led to Feren, stars bless him, actually catching the two of you in Thranduil’s study in a very awkward and extremely intimate position.

“What are you doing?” Thranduil asked cautiously.

“Reminiscing.” You replied, closing your mouth down on the tip of his ear, sucking on it. Water spilled over the sides of the tub as he trembled, hands grasping at the sides, knuckles white. You intentionally hooked one of your legs around his, keeping his thigh pressed against the side of the tub as his hips bucked upwards of their own volition.

“ _ Bereth-nin!” _ Thranduil moaned out.

“You will come for me.” You replied.

“Ah, ah, ah!” His head thudded against your chest as he growled out, straining for release. You continued to tease the tip of his ear, keeping your other hand just as his other cheek, stroking scars you knew he wouldn’t show.

“Come for me, Thranduil.” You murmured. 

“Y/N!” Thranduil moaned, desperate for release. “Please!” You chuckled softly, abandoning his ear to press a kiss into his neck, wrapping your hand around his twitching cock and bringing him over the edge completely.

“Such a sweet king.” You murmured. 


	5. Fireplace (Short)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meleth-nin - my love

The two of you finally crashed down in front of the fireplace. The little tea candles were long gone and the chill was beginning to set into the room. You had dragged pillows and blankets to the fireplace while Thranduil stacked wood and lit the flame and between the two of you, had managed an impromptu, rather naked, session of cuddling and snuggling up to each other.

“I could get used to this.” Thranduil murmured. “Some time alone with my wife. A hot bath. A warm fireplace. Mmmm.” He stretched out with you beside him, letting you rest your head on his chest. 

“Bless the snow then, for coming early.” You replied, nestling against him.

“I’m sorry for assuming earlier.” Thranduil whispered.

“I should have known I would have had to explain such things to you.” You kissed his cheek softly. “I never meant to offend you, _meleth-nin_.”

“And now I will take no offense to it.” He smiled, locking eyes with you. “I can’t imagine what I did to get the most fiery woman in my kingdom to marry me.”

“You showed me kindness. You showed me passion. You opened yourself to me; many tout you as a very cold king. I don’t see it, but then again, they don’t see what I do. Though perhaps your son is more perceptive than he lets on.” You grumbled. “You don’t realize how much he takes after you until I see him asking the same questions you would and then being frustrated because he wants an answer and I can’t give it to him.”

“Oh?”

“That would have been an answer for your ears only.” You muttered. “Unless you’d like me to embarrass him by telling him all the places we’ve had...”

“No. There are things better left unsaid.” Thranduil replied quickly.

“Hm. I thought as much.” You buried your face against his bare chest, soaking in his warmth. He didn’t even ask, pulling the blanket over your shoulders as the two of you drifted to sleep, finally at peace.


	6. Elk Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was sleigh ride, but that seemed out of character. So here we have an elk ride... and yes the elk survived Dale. Everybody lives; no one dies includes the elk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aran-nin - my king  
> Bereth-nin - my queen  
> Mae govannen - Well met  
> Meleth-nin - my love
> 
> There's a little bit more Sindarin down there but it's translated in fic.

It was quicker for the both of you to take Thranduil’s elk, easily capable of supporting you both. You dressed warmly and met him in the stables, where he was waiting, sword on his hip.

“Are you expecting trouble?” You asked softly. “Should I have brought my bow?”

“No.” Thranduil murmured, pulling you to the back of the elk. “I know you did not come unarmed.” Well that much was true, but you still worried. “I do not expect much to be out in the snow. It is just a precaution.” You wrapped your arms around him as the two of you headed out into the snow. You had never been on the back of his elk with him, though once he’d let you ride without him while he guided the great beast. You marveled at the falling snow and the crunch beneath you. It really was like something out of a fairytale.

“You’re doing that thing again.” Thranduil murmured.

“What thing?” You asked.

“Your eyes go all wide and full of wonder and you start to pinch yourself because surely you’re dreaming.” He closed his hand around yours, soothing sore skin where you hadn’t realized you were actually pinching yourself.

“Sorry.” You murmured.

“It’s alright. You’re alright.” Thranduil replied, simply opting to hold your hands in his as he guided his elk, just solely by using leg cues. “It’s nice to be spending some time out of the Greenwood. I can’t remember the last time I left it.”

You snorted, because you knew well and good the last time he had left it was when the dwarves came to reclaim their mountain. That had been shortly after you had met him and before you were in an established relationship. To say you had been worried would have been an understatement, for you had slipped into armor and gone to the fields to fight with him. He’d been furious when he’d found out.

“Of your own volition perhaps.” You replied. Thranduil grunted softly.

“Don’t remind me.” The rest of the journey was quiet and you stayed tucked against him until the two of you reached Lorien and were greeted by scouts.

“ _Aran-nin, bereth-nin_. Is something wrong?” They asked.

“I came to discuss Celeborn’s latest request.” Thranduil murmured.

“Oh. I do not believe he was expecting a response in person, but welcome to Lorien,  _ aran-nin.” _ The scout murmured, escorting you both through the woods. You dismounted at Caras Galadhon.

“It’s magnificent.” You whispered, tucking your hand into Thranduil’s as you walked together.

“Better than the Greenwood?” Thranduil asked.

“Oh, you!” You shook your head at him. “All Elven realms have their charm. The Greenwood’s happens to be what and who is in it.” You replied. “This is hauntingly beautiful. It has its own taste, but it is not my home.”

“Hm?”

“My home is with you. Wherever you go, there my heart shall have a home.” You murmured. Thranduil tried to hide the smile as he greeted Celeborn, but it peeked through anyways. 

“Celeborn, my Queen, Y/N. Y/N, Lord Celeborn of Lothlorien.”

“ _Mae govannen_ , Y/N.” Celeborn greeted you kindly. “I did not expect your response to be in person. Did I say something wrong?”

“My Queen suggested that I ask why you need the land, and to ask for something in return for it as is fair. There is still yet a few days before Turuhalme, and it is good to be out of my kingdom every once in a while.” Thranduil replied.

“Indeed.” Celeborn murmured. “Come. Sit. What can I give you in return for your land,  _ aran-nin? _ What is it you need most?” He asked, taking a seat in his studies. You found a seat on the chaise.

“What is your plan for the land you want?” You asked.

“I wish to build a path from Lorien to the Greenwood. Yes, seasoned travelers will know the unseen route, but others may not. The time is nigh for traders and traveling merchants. We may be at peace but that peace will not last forever. Let us trade coin for whatever we can buy from those who venture in realms beyond us. Let us make preparation for war,  _ bereth-nin _ .” Celeborn replied, this time directly to you, seeing as you were bound to make yourself a useful Queen.

“Sauron.” You breathed out quietly. “So it’s true.”

“True and happening.” Celeborn replied. “We need to make preparations.”

“We do.” You agreed. “Thranduil?”

“I am tempted to run.” Thranduil murmured. “But I have a feeling my wife will drag me back by my ears if I do.”

“We can make the Greenwood into a bastion.” You held your head high. “I will not let it fall.”

“Then what would you like in return?” Celeborn asked. “Coin? Land of another place of your choosing? Soldiers of the Galadhrim?”

“I do not propose you buy or trade for it.” You replied. “With my king’s permission, I’d like to meet you in the middle, create a hub, a town, a trading center where our realms meet. I would like to officially establish an alliance with you.” Thranduil nodded to you.

“My Queen. I will follow your lead on this.” Thranduil murmured.

“Now I see why you so tightly cling to her.” Celeborn breathed. “A Queen indeed.”

“Did I overstep?” You asked him softly. Thranduil shook his head. No, he genuinely liked your idea but had no idea how to put it into place in the same words you had. “ _Meleth-nin_ , I need words.” You encouraged, kneeling in front of him. “Tell me if I am doing something against your will or liking.”

_“Estelion allen, bereth-nin, hervess-nin._ _I trust you, my Queen, my wife._ ” Thranduil whispered, kissing your cheek softly. “Do as you must for the good of our people and our kingdom.” You stood, taking his hands in your own.

_ “Le hannon, aran-nin, hervenn-nin. Thank you, my King, my husband.” _ You kissed his cheek back, a mutual understanding between the two of you. Celeborn’s expression was a little bit bewildered, but he understood that the two of you had apparently learned your own ways of agreeing to each other.


	7. Winter in the Greenwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bereth-nin - my queen

The trip back to the Greenwood was uneventful. More than anything you were anxious to arrive back to the festival. It was nightfall by the time you entered into the gates and Thranduil saw exactly what you’d been doing. 

“I see you’ve been busy.” He murmured softly, kissing your neck. 

“I’m sorry that we couldn’t make it an opening night.” You apologized. He shrugged.

“It’s a festival with or without us.”

“Yes, but...” You whined. “I wanted this to be special.”

“It is special. I have my Queen. What more could I want?” He asked. You dismounted before he could get handsy, slipping inside the castle with him chasing you hungrily.

“You... are to stay out of this one. I will not let you spoil this surprise.” You murmured, slipping into your old room, where your elleths in waiting were ready for you to be dressed. You slipped from your travel attire and freshened up, letting yourself be dressed in all manners of satins and silks, in all shades of blue.

“This has to be your doing.” Thranduil’s voice sounded from the other side of the door. You clipped the cape around your shoulders.

“And if it is?” You asked, opening the door. He looked as handsome as ever. You were spun into his arms suddenly as he devoured your mouth with his own.

“Forget the festival. You look ravishing.” Thranduil murmured, smoothing his hands down your sides.

“We are not forgetting the festival! I put all this hard work into it. Would you really deny me the pleasure of enjoying it with you and your people?” You cried out, faking a pout.

“You think of me as so weak to be persuaded by a pout?” Thranduil asked. “I raised a son by myself, you know.” You poked out your lower lip, giving him a sad look. “And yet it seems I have no choice in the matter. Fine, _bereth-nin_ , we will enjoy the festival tonight... and when morning comes, I will enjoy  _ you _ .”

“So cocky.” You murmured, taking his offered arm with the shake of your head and stepping out into the snowy festival with the king on your arm. You wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
